


Слишком поздно

by perseveration



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он понял, что любит его, когда было уже слишком поздно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком поздно

Он понял, что любит его, когда было уже слишком поздно...

Как-то раз Хидеёси был вынужден спешно покинуть город. Это были его семейные дела, а потому присутствие Ханбэя было необязательным, если не нежелательным. Собираться и выезжать пришлось так быстро, что он даже не успел отправить к Ханбэю слугу с письмом, и потому тот ничего не знал.

Ночь за ночью он ждал его не смыкая глаз, а Хидеёси все не появлялся. Тяжелые сомнения вставали одно за другим, душа Ханбэя металась от одной крайности к другой: то он готов был растерзать своего любовника, то хотел кинуться ему в ноги и молить вернуться и вновь обладать им. Но он списывал все свои страдания на ревность и горькую обиду - ведь на этот раз бросил не он сам, а его.

Но вот наутро шестого дня слуга доставил письмо, как всегда длинное и обстоятельное, где Хидеёси подробно объяснял, что произошло, сколько еще он будет отсутствовать, предлагал, что за это время можно сделать, и очень просил простить его за возможные неудобства, которые мог вызвать его внезапный отъезд. Как всегда: ни единого нежного слова, но все письмо построено так, что в каждой строке между уверенных размашистых штрихов читалось "Я люблю тебя. Я хочу вернуться к тебе".

Прочитав письмо, написав ответ с заверениями не беспокоиться и оставаться с семьей столько, сколько потребуется для решения всех проблем, и отослав его со слугой обратно, Ханбэй думал, что поселившаяся внутри щемящая боль наконец оставит его, но вопреки его ожиданиям этого не произошло: он по-прежнему томился одиночеством, тосковал и жаждал скорейшего возвращения своего любовника.

И вот однажды, играя с собой и представляя, что вместо тонких пальцев его ласкает гигантская рука Хидеёси, в кульминационный момент он вдруг выкрикнул "Я люблю тебя!" А потом долго лежал, глядя затуманенными от слез глазами на круглый диск склонившейся в дверной проем луны. Обманывать себя было бесполезно: то, что сейчас вырвалось у него, - правда.  
Его маленькая игра с суровым великаном, которого было так любопытно соблазнить, завела его слишком далеко. С удивительным для такого массивного тела проворством этот мужчина незаметно загородил от него весь белый свет, и теперь, когда его не было рядом, вместо того чтобы отдохнуть, вдохнув свежего воздуха свободы, Ханбэй старался пораньше отправляться спать и скорее уснуть, дабы дни и ночи, оставшиеся до его возвращения, быстрее сменяли друг друга.  
Да, Хидеёси порой повторял, что любит его, но Ханбэй не придавал этим словам особого значения, полагая, что его любовник меньше задумывается над тем, кому и когда он их говорит: в конце концов, у него уже была жена, которая наверняка также регулярно слышала их от него.  
Так пролежав еще одну ночь без сна, тщетно пытаясь придумать способ справиться со своим нежеланным чувством, Ханбэй принял решение больше намеренно не заигрывать с Хидеёси и не поощрять его дальнейшие ухаживания.

Но когда Хидеёси вернулся, он, казалось, и не заметил перемены в Ханбэе, по-прежнему навещая его ночами, проводя с ним дни и вместе выезжая на приемы. Здесь тоже оказалось слишком поздно: великан уже был чрезмерно увлечен.

***

Они лежали рядом, Ханбэй спиной к Хидеёси, измотанные и довольные.  
Ханбэю было так тепло и удобно в исполинском объятии любовника, что он уже начал блаженно засыпать, как вдруг его вырвал из сна темный бархатный шепот: "Я люблю тебя," - прошептал Хидеёси, теснее прижимая его к себе.  
Ханбэя словно пронзило стрелой: впервые это было сказано по-настоящему.

\- Нет! - он резко сел, поворачиваясь к Хидеёси, одеяло соскользнуло с него, открывая луне и лежащему рядом мужчине все изгибы его стройного тела. - Вы не можете!.. Вы не должны говорить так...  
\- Но почему? - ошарашенный великан едва нашел, что сказать.  
\- Хидеёси-сама, вы... - Ханбэй рывком поднялся на ноги, вновь отворачиваясь от него и закрывая лицо руками. В лунном свете его матовая бархатистая кожа казалась еще бледнее, а вся фигура - тоньше. - Вы удивительный человек. Таких, как Хидеёси-сама, бывает один на миллион. Вы сильный, мудрый, добрый, справедливый. За Вами - будущее этой страны. Вы не можете... Вы не знаете... - он отнял руки от лица и они безвольно упали вдоль тела, голос изменился и звучал теперь решительно-отрешенно: - Помните, когда Вы... когда Хидеёси-сама впервые сделал меня своим... у Вас ведь все довольно легко получилось... то есть, конечно, относительно легко, но должно было быть еще тяжелее... намного тяжелее... - он замолчал, словно собираясь с силами перед тем как произнести следующую фразу. - Хидеёси-сама... я был с другими мужчинами... до Вас...  
Воспользовавшись молчанием Ханбэя, Хидеёси наконец успокаивающе произнес:  
\- Ну и что? Я, прямо скажем, тоже в этих делах не новичок. Что в этом такого?  
\- Нет! Нет, Вы не понимаете! - Ханбэй было метнулся к нему, но внезапно остановился и лишь поднял с пола свой халат. Прижимая его к груди, он стоял перед приподнявшемся на локте, с напряжением следящим за ним Хидеёси, глаза его были опущены, губы дрожали, и было видно, как тяжело ему продолжать. - Я был со многими мужчинами... так, как с Вами... Хидеёси-сама, Вы... Вы ничего обо мне не знаете...  
\- Это как так ничего?! - начиная раздражаться, перебил его Хидеёси. - Еще как знаю! Ты умный, добрый, преданный, очень красивый, наконец. Ты любишь меня...  
\- Нет! - вдруг выкрикнул Ханбэй. - Перестаньте! Прошу вас, Хидеёси-сама, не надо! - На секунду он замолчал, отчаянно комкая в руках халат, и вдруг, резко вскидывая голову, с надрывом произнес: - Я шлюха, - в его распахнутых, наполненных слезами глазах было столько отчаяния, сквозила такая мука, что огромный Хидеёси замер, как громом пораженный, а Ханбэй стремительно выскочил из комнаты и пустился бежать, прямо так - в чем мать родила, прижимая к груди кусок тонкого шелка.

Он пронесся в самую глубину сада, бросился там на траву и дал волю рыданиям, пряча лицо в руках и содрогаясь всем телом. Наконец слезы иссякли, рыдания стихли, он немного отдышался и сел в траве, с ужасом и стыдом понимая, что кто-нибудь мог его видеть (и наверняка видел) в таком состоянии. Ханбэй поспешно поднялся, завернулся в халат, туго стянул пояс и отправился в отведенный ему покой, где приказал слугам как можно тише и быстрее подать экипаж, и уехал.

***

С той ночи прошло более двух месяцев.  
Все это время они не виделись друг с другом и лишь случайно узнавали новости о том, чем сейчас занят каждый, от третьих лиц. У Ханбэя на нервной почве случился очередной приступ болезни и ему (чему он был только рад) пришлось на несколько недель покинуть город, дабы подлечиться в более благоприятных условиях. Он осунулся и еще больше похудел, много молчал и почти никуда не выходил из дома, отговариваясь от большинства приглашений неважным состоянием здоровья.

Сейчас он читал, время от времени поднимая от книги глаза, чтобы полюбоваться садом, куда уже пришла ранняя осень, искусно окрашивая листья на деревьях в яркие цвета. Погруженный в книгу и свои собственные мысли, он не сразу обратил внимание на шум в доме, а потому едва успел встать и повернуться к двери, когда та с шумом отъехала в сторону, впуская в комнату могучую фигуру непрошенного гостя.

\- Но я же наказал охране... - Вяло пролепетал Ханбэй вместо приветствия, свиток выпал у него из рук и покатился по полу.  
\- Что мне твоя охрана? - раскатисто ответил великан. - Я лишь разбрасывал их в стороны, пока шел сюда.

Он подошел почти вплотную и обхватил своими тяжелыми, под стать голосу, руками его за узкие плечи.  
\- Я люблю тебя - уверенно начал великан, притягивая его к себе, и Ханбэй с радостью последовал его движению, прислоняясь щекой к мускулистой груди и кладя тонкие кисти на широкую спину великана, который между тем продолжал. - Я не могу без тебя. И мне все равно, кто там был у тебя до меня, сколько их было и все прочие подробности. Мне даже все равно, если кто-нибудь был у тебя после.  
\- Нет! - Резко вскинул голову Ханбэй, его голос звучал взволнованно и речь получилась сбивчивой. - Нет, Хидеёси-сама, Вы... у меня никогда никого не было... после... после того, как Вы... проявили ко мне интерес.  
\- Тогда тем более, - кивнул в ответ Хидеёси. - Я прошу тебя простить меня. Я вел себя, как дурак, когда не последовал за тобой, а потом еще и не появлялся целых два месяца, позволив тебе страдать. Даже не знаю, что со мной было, но ты тогда звучал так... так странно. Что-то постоянно удерживало меня. Я... я не был уверен, что ты меня действительно любишь.

В последней фразе слышалась такая неуверенность, нерешительность и смущение. Все это так не вязалось в начальным уверенным тоном влюбленного гиганта, что Ханбэй не удержался и улыбнулся. Он поднял лицо, вытянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке своего возлюбленного:  
\- Я люблю Вас, Тоётоми-сама, - он даже решился назвать его по имени. - Видят боги, я никого еще так не любил.

Легким движением Хидеёси поднял его на руки и крепко поцеловал У Ханбэя скоро закружилась голова, но он только тихонько засмеялся, не желая волновать своего господина. А великан тем временем уже понес его к ложу, но тут Ханбэй спохватился и поспешил остановить его: они просто не могут перейти к занятиям любовью прежде того, как помоются вместе.  
Только тут Хидеёси заметил, что вопреки обыкновению волосы Ханбэя не мыты и даже надетое на нем кимоно не первой свежести, и почувствовал острый укол совести - эти маленькие детали куда больше свидетельствовали о том, как сильно страдал на самом деле его хрупкий возлюбленный, чем могли бы сказать любые слова.

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, Ханбэй, - он опустился на пол у раздвинутой двери в сад, усаживая партнера себе на колени и проводя огромными пальцами по нежной щеке. - О тебе нужно как следует заботиться. И с этого дня я беру это на себя.  
В ответ Ханбэй, поняв причину этих слов и искренне смутившись, лишь обвил его массивную шею руками и прижался губами к его губам.


End file.
